


Five Years Time

by FanficIsLove



Category: Hat Films - Fandom, The Yogscast
Genre: Heartbreak, Love, M/M, One-Shot, Short, smornby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 13:46:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7620688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanficIsLove/pseuds/FanficIsLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(very loosely based on the Noah and the Whale song under the same name)<br/>(note to the yogscast: feel free to use my works)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Years Time

Ross is 23 when he realizes he is desperately in love with Smith. It's when he cracks a joke that he deems as lame but Smith finds himself laughing hysterically at. Ross watches as Smith throws his head back in utter joy and bares half an inch of pearly whites and the blues of his eyes disappear behind his chipmunk cheeks and his heart flutters in his chest. He eventually comes to terms with the fact that he loves his friend in more ways than he should.

Smith is 24 when the same penny drops for him. It's when he finds himself watching his best friend doing a stupid dance that he would usually make fun of but for some reason today felt different that it hits him; he is completely and entirely in love with Ross Hornby. When Ross finishes his awful pirouette, Smith forces his gaze back down to the ground, mentally questioning everything.

Ross is 25 when Smith kisses him for the first time. It's when they're sat outside on November 5th alone because Trott claimed he had work to get done for a deadline. They sit under the bright lights streaming across the sky with the sound of the rockets setting off filling the air and they talk about only God knows what. It happens so quickly that Ross barely notices it happened. Once fully processed, though, he drags Smith in for another, this one with more intensity. After a moment, the pair pull away, all smiles and giggles.

Smith is 26 when he finds himself pinned to the bed by Ross. It's when Smith wins a game a bit to pridefully for Ross' liking that he is jumped on. Feeling warm and sloppy kisses placed across his jawline and down his neck, Smith finds his hands and tangles them in dark hair, instinctively pulling Ross' hot body closer, a comfortable hear settling in his stomach, and he wishes he could spend an eternity in this state.

Ross is 27 when he pulls his hair out, yelling and screaming at the top of his lungs with an unsteady voice. It's when he walks in on his lover straddling another completely naked on their bed in their house. Smith covers his dignity with the cream blanket as he watches Ross break down in tears because of him. Ross swears he feels his heart break as he bounds from the bedroom, tears spilling over the creases of his eyes and he feels them pour onto his cheeks. Smith's shouts turn into a blur as he promises to never return.

Smith is 28 when he is rejected by Ross for his half-nonchalant half-begging suggestion that they get back together. It's when he walks back to his empty home alone on a cold, harsh Winters night shivering uncontrollably without Ross there to offer him his scarf that he realizes that a cheap, drunken, meaningless one-night stand cost him what could have easily been the rest of his life. It cost him Ross Hornby. And he wasn't sure how he was going to live with that.

**Author's Note:**

> i basically got an idea that i liked and i went with it because it doesn't happen very often.


End file.
